<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive Up to your House | Jihoon x Jaehyuk by soyukhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836618">Drive Up to your House | Jihoon x Jaehyuk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyukhi/pseuds/soyukhi'>soyukhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Driver's License, Jealous, M/M, Pain, Short AU, asahi - Freeform, insecure, jaehoon - Freeform, jaehyuk, jihoon - Freeform, jk, not really jaesahi, not that sad tbh, treasure, ygtreasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyukhi/pseuds/soyukhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon finally got his driver's license after Jaehyuk taught him how to drive. </p><p> </p><p>JIHOON x JAEHYUK SHORT AU</p><p> </p><p>inspired by: Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo<br/>(please listen to it while reading this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Park Jihoon/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive Up to your House | Jihoon x Jaehyuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should I go?” Jihoon looks in the mirror and puts his finger on it “C’mon, answer me dude!” he stares at himself making faces and laughs. “You’re so fucking stupid” he tells himself. It’s aready 6 in the evening and he still don’t know whether he’d visit Jaehyuk in his home since he already got his driver’s license. Jaehyuk was the one who taught him how to drive. They have been friends for a very long time but for Jihoon, he never sees Jaehyuk as a friend. He sees him as someone he has always loved; as someone he treasures. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon picks up his phone and scrolls through SNS while eating his kimchi fried rice. He then sees Jaehyuk’s profile and clicks on his instastory. Oh. Jihoon didn’t know what to do. So he’s with him. “Asahi…” he sighs. Jihoon feels defeated again. Asahi is the guy he is insecure about. Jaehyuk always talks about Asahi and he hated every bit of it. At first he thought that Asahi was just a friend or just someone Jaehyuk likes to brag about but he realized that you cannot always talk about the simplest things and be very happy about it if you’re not in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon dials Jaehyuk’s number but he didn’t answer. He tries again for the fifth time but still no answer from Jaehyuk. “Why the fuck is he not answering?” he tries again and this time Jaehyuk answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, why?”<br/>
“Can I go there? I have to tell you something”<br/>
“Uhm Im wi—“<br/>
“I got my license!” Jihoon cuts him off<br/>
“Oh… that’s good”<br/>
“Yeah, I just wanted to show you how good I am” He grins.<br/>
“Jihoon, Im really busy right now. Let’s just talk next time” before Jihoon could even talk, Jaehyuk hungs up the phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon couldn’t think straight anymore. His emotions are filling up his whole body, it’s already getting into his head. He just wants Jaehyuk’s attention. He just wants Jaehyuk to know how much he loves him. That’s all. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looks at his watch and sees that it’s already past 8PM. He removes the car keys in his pocket and stares at it. “Fuck it. I’m going” he goes straight to his room to get his things and runs off immediately to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While driving his car, he remembers the time when Jaehyuk was teaching him how to drive. They would always laugh together everytime Jihoon made a mistake. He also remembers the time where he almost hit Jaehyuk’s car on a tree and on an electricity post near Jaehyuk’s home but instead of getting mad, Jaehyuk was more concerned of Jihoon than his car. That’s when he confirmed that he really is in love with Jaehyuk. He couldn’t stop from smiling while remembering all of his memories with Jaehyuk hoping they could still make more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulls up his car in front of Jaehyuk’s house. “I’m here” he lets out a heavy sigh. He looks outside his car’s window and sees that the lights in Jaehyuk’s home is open. His car’s engine is already off and all he can hear is the loud beating of his heart. All he could think of is how he can ruin their friendship if he says something but he doesn’t care anymore. He is more than willing to sacrifice what is left for something that could be worthy. But the truth is, he is scared for he knows that he does not have any chance. He knows he is not worth it. He knows that If he tries—he will fail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon brushes of his thoughts and calms himself. “Jihoon, you can do it. Whatever happens, will happen.” He taps himself twice. Before he could even get out of his car he sees Asahi and Jaehyuk dancing sweetly through the window. He watches them hug and kiss each other warmly like they have been in love for a very long time. Reality hits him. His heart feels very heavy. He doesn’t know what to do—where to go. Jihoon starts the car and drives it as fast as he can until he stops in the middle of an empty lot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have gone there” tears start falling off Jihoon’s eyes. He puts his head on the steering wheel and lets out silence screams while crying. After long minutes of crying, he stops. While staring at the empty lot in front of him, memories of Jaehyuk and him together flashes back. From their first meeting in high school to being accepted in the same university; from their little fights over small things to making amends with each other; from their regular trips on the outskirts to just staying in each other’s house. Jihoon remembers it all but as he is reminiscing their moments together, he realizes that he may not be able to do it again with Jaehyuk and that their driving lessons is their last. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that Jihoon has finally come to his senses, he starts his car and drives away from the suburbs. He opens the radio and put the volume on max then suddenly, Driver’s License by Olivia Rodrigo starts playing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are the chances?” Jihoon can’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♪ Red lights, stop signs ♪</p><p> </p><p>♪ I still see your face in the white cars, front yards ♪</p><p> </p><p>♪ Can't drive past the places we used to go to ♪</p><p> </p><p>♪ 'Cause I still fucking love you, babe ♪</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's my first time writing here!! English isn't my first language so I struggled a bit. Jihoon x Jaehyuk is one of my favorite ships but they're really underrated hence the lack of aus :( (really sad about it) that's why i decided to make one!!! &lt;3 I still hope you enjoyed this even if it's short hehe</p><p>You may follow me on twitter: @soyukhi<br/>I have an ongoing JAESAHI AU in Filipino. hehe</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>Much love! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>